


Закат

by Liya_Keval



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: иллюстрации к макси [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liya_Keval/pseuds/Liya_Keval
Summary: Иллюстрация к фанфику"Тысячный"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: иллюстрации к макси [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ФБ Good Omens 2020: иллюстрации к макси





	1. Chapter 1

[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/e5/3a/RJvyUEiZ_o.jpg)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спустя несколько месяцев перерисовала небо

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 29.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdeVWE4YoDp6h285_5C4GAK1e0hAK69sFcJmtU-Lg5PqCGNPA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
